


История спящего короля

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку «Помнишь сцену в 3-ьем эпизоде, когда Мунаката с ходу будит Микото? За волосы и мордой о стенку, а Микото от этого просыпается! И все. В общем, я хочу знать, откуда Мунакате известно, насколько крепко спит Микото, и как он его пытался будить, пока не дошел до показанного нам метода». Заявку... не переврал, но извратил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История спящего короля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh1234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pooh1234).



> Обречённое «Реми, ты же дженовик!» – было последним, что я слышала от своего разума. Тот самый случай, когда садишься писать юморной драбблик, а получаешь 3к слов порнографии.

Им по пятнадцать.  
Мунаката устраивается за дальним столиком, наслаждаясь тихим шелестом листвы над головой и запахом бенто. В небольших порциях, аккуратно расфасованных по строго отведённым отсекам, видится что-то завораживающее и правильное. Забавная осьминожка улыбается, зажатая между палочками. Школьный двор усеян отдыхающими учениками, и взгляд привычно скользит по ним, подмечая детали. На баскетбольном корте тренируется команда: судя по неловким движениям, недовольному лицу капитана и жёлтым майкам – второй состав. За ближайшим столиком стайка учениц обсуждает свежий томик манги, позабытый в разговоре телефон на самом краю переливается тихой трелью. На газоне у стены напротив двое: читающий книгу блондин в тёмных очках и дремлющий на его коленях рыжий.  
Мунаката продолжает рассматривать учеников, время от времени возвращаясь взглядом к ярко-рыжей макушке, аккурат над которой металлическим пятном маячит звонок.  
Идиллия нарушается, когда со стороны корта раздаются крики, а в сторону ничего не замечающей вокруг парочки летит баскетбольный мяч. Оранжевый, как вихры спящего. Мунаката уже готовится ему посочувствовать: с силой брошенный жёсткий мяч – вовсе не то, от чего приятно просыпаться, но его приятель вовремя вскидывает руку, ловко перехватывая снаряд. Подоспевшие игроки присвистывают, удивлённо галдят, один из них благодарно принимает мяч и хлопает по плечу. У Мунакаты дёргается бровь и краешек губ, когда он понимает, что объект его случайного интереса на всё это и ухом не повёл.  
Звонок раздаётся, когда Мунаката уже держится за ручку класса, и на долю секунды ему становится любопытно – смог ли хоть он разбудить того странного парня. Мысль мелькает и тут же пропадет, смытая предвкушением грядущего теста по математическому анализу.

Им по семнадцать.  
Неулыбчивого, внешне спокойного, как океан в штиль, парня у барной стойки зовут Суо Микото. И Мунаката поверил бы в это спокойствие, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как полчаса назад он сцепился с Котаро, когда тот полез к какому-то мелкому пацану, невесть каким образом вообще оказавшемуся на этой вечеринке. Котаро был на пол головы выше, на добрый десяток кило тяжелее и мастер спорта. Сейчас он хромал домой, а Суо Микото лениво цедил пиво, стоически терпя от неизменно находящегося рядом Кусанаги ехидные комментарии и попытки обработать разбитую бровь.  
Спустя два часа, полдюжины партий в маджонг и не вызывающий доверия ядовито-зелёный коктейль, который ему подсунула пьяно хихикающая глава клуба сёги, Мунаката обнаруживает себя в тёмной комнате, и он явно тут не один. Прикроватный бра освещает встрёпанную блондинку, чьи светлые волосы пятном выбиваются из полумрака. Девица чертыхается и, кажется, пытается растормошить кого-то, чей тёмный силуэт Мунаката едва может рассмотреть. Он уже собирается предложить посильную помощь, как девушка подрывается с кровати и вылетает прочь, напоследок успев звучно хлопнуть дверью. Тело на кровати остаётся индифферентно к её выступлению.  
Мунаката с удивлением обнаруживает в себе толику любопытства, а в спящем на кровати парне – Суо. И запоздало вспоминает, за каким чёртом сам в этой комнате оказался. Весело гогочущий и осыпанный блёстками с головы до ног хозяин вечеринки любезно подсказал ему направление до уборной и предложил воспользоваться гостеприимством, компанией и возможностью переночевать. От компании Мунаката вежливо отказался, а вот перспектива добираться до дома осложнялась уже успевшим найти мозг и опасно плещущимся в застенках коктейлем. В воображении маленький зелёный слизень, ехидно шевеля усиками и крошечными лапками, подползал к мозгу и вгрызался в него зубастыми акульими челюстями, с каждым разом откусывая всё более крупные кусочки, и пережёвывал их, смачно причмокивая. Мунаката встряхивает головой, и от резкого движения смесь коктейля и мозгов издаёт протестующий стон.  
Съел, – печально констатирует он, когда ловит себя на беспардонном разглядывании спящего. Хмурится, но подкупает недовольную совесть тем, что его всё равно никто не может застукать.  
У Суо встрёпанные непослушные волосы, при свете дня похожие на огненные всполохи, а сейчас отдающие в тёмную медь. Сильная шея, виднеющиеся из-под одеяла росчерки ключиц, острый подбородок. Спокойное лицо и ровное дыхание. Мунаката смотрит и не может понять, как в этой расслабленной и даже леностной оболочке умещается суть огненного, вечно голодного зверя. Ему как-то довелось увидеть, как Суо дерётся. В одно мгновение смотрит равнодушным взглядом, а в следующее – в зрачках уже беснуется пламя, заставляющее срываться с места и двигаться, двигаться с немыслимой скоростью, вынося противников одного за другим. К этому пламени хочется прикоснуться. Неважно – согреет оно или обожжёт, лизнув горячим шершавым языком по ладоням.  
Мунаката стягивает тонкий джемпер и брюки, оставаясь в футболке, аккуратно складывает их и забирается под одеяло. Кровать не очень большая, но место позволяет устроиться, не задевая соседа. На мгновение ему вспоминается пытавшаяся растрясти Суо девица, но обдумать это Мунаката не успевает – окутавшее тело тепло мгновенно навевает дремоту и утаскивает в сон без сновидений.

Им по девятнадцать.  
У Суо всё такие же яркие волосы, раскатистый низкий голос и нахальный вызывающий взгляд. У Мунакаты иногда появляется паскудное чувство, что этой бестии просто нравится его провоцировать. Но – это взаимно и именно потому является проблемой.  
Их молчаливое противостояние длится уже два года, с того самого утра, как они проснулись в чужом доме, в одной кровати, с гудящими от похмелья головами. Суо тогда звучно зевнул под недоумённым взглядом моргающего со сна Мунакаты, подхватил джинсы и свалил в санузел. А по своему возвращению задумчиво оглядел комнату, поскрёб шею – Мунаката только в тот момент заметил мелькающее под пальцами тёмное пятно – и невозмутимо поинтересовался, не болит ли у Мунакаты задница.  
Мунаката вспоминает тот давний инцидент и нервно ухмыляется, не отводя взгляда. От Суо, который сейчас увлечённо и, кажется, чересчур показательно лижется с длинноволосой девчонкой.  
У них празднование во честь и славу нового хозяина «Хомры», а пьяные панки не придумали ничего оригинальнее вульгарной игры в бутылочку. И будь Мунаката неладен, если сможет объяснить, как он позволил Авашиме уболтать себя посетить этот праздник жизни, безумства и бесплатной выпивки. Впрочем, глядя на редкую улыбку, мелькающую на её губах во время разговора с Кусанаги, он готов ещё потерпеть. Тем более, что поцелуй уже закончился, а в зале почему-то очень тихо.  
Мунаката недоумённо обводит взглядом замершую компанию и с недовольством отмечает, что даже Ята – самый молодой и шумный – смотрит на него с нескрываемым ужасом, вовсю полыхая ушами. И только тогда обращает внимание на бутылку, весьма однозначно указывающую горлышком на него. И задумчивый, изучающий взгляд Суо. Мунаката давит тяжёлый вздох – не стоит и надеяться, что Суо отступит. Помимо девчонок, ему уже везло сегодня на парней – и донельзя смущённого, улыбающегося Тоцуку отпаивали пивом пополам с валерьяной под дружные беззлобные улюлюканья и флегматичным взглядом его «короля».  
И вот – пожалуйста. Уже подобрался ближе, Мунаката едва не упустил из виду ленивые и вместе с тем экономно-рассчитанные движения. А Суо уже сверкает напротив светлыми глазами, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не улыбается. Только чуть наклоняет голову и тихо шепчет, заставляя волосы у висков шевелиться:  
– Если не хочешь, я не буду.  
Мунаката прикрывает глаза, на секунду обдумывая это предложение, а потом снимает и аккуратно убирает в карман очки. После чего сгребает Суо за шкирняк, как большую кошку, и накрывает его губы своими.  
Поцелуй шумит в ушах синхронным вздохом их публики, отзывается в кончиках пальцев, под которыми зверь замирает как перед прыжком. Не давая себе одуматься, Мунаката прикусывает обветренные губы, уже припухшие от давешних поцелуев, кусает нижнюю, лижет, жёстко и жадно, пытаясь стереть фантом чужого вкуса. Ответная реакция не заставляет себя ждать: Суо тихо рычит и кусается сам, а затем неожиданно раскрывается, впускает язык и отвечает охотно. Его собственный вкус горчит алкоголем и табаком, и какими-то острыми специями, различить которые никак не выходит.  
Порыв отпускает так же быстро, как налетел. Мунаката отстраняется и пытается краем глаза оценить обстановку, пока смотрит в шалые глаза с огромными, вытесняющими радужку зрачками. Первым мизансцену нарушает Ята, заливисто свистящий им, но благоразумно убравшийся из радиуса поражения. Уши у него всё такие же красные. А следом срываются все остальные, кто-то хохочет, кто-то шутит, кто-то просит на бис. Суо улыбается им сытой ленивой улыбкой и неспешно занимает своё место, а Мунаката ловит внимательный и какой-то чересчур понимающий взгляд Кусанаги. Будто тот что-то знает, но ни за что не признается.  
Тем же вечером всё повторяется. На сей раз без свидетелей, без громкого мальчишки, безымянной девицы и мелькания фиолетового росчерка на периферии. Мунаката хотел бы знать, как он, перспективный студент военизированной академии, дошёл до жизни такой, до крохотной комнаты над баром и шершавой стены под лопатками, но у него в руках горит и плавится, ластится, тычется лобастой башкой в шею сильный и красивый зверь – и думать о чём-то постороннем совсем не получается. Да и зверь не похож на тех, кто позволит думать о чём-то кроме себя. Напоминает – жадно вылизывает кадык, стискивает бока, безжалостно комкая рубашку, потирается всем телом. Мунакате нравится.  
Нравится исходящий от Суо жар, нравится быть объектом его желания и нравится чувствовать уверенные руки на своём теле. Но также он знает, что ещё больше ему понравится попытка приручить. Узнать, насколько далеко ему позволят зайти и позволят ли.  
Не ожидавший подвоха Суо падает на спину, дёргается вперёд, но Мунаката останавливает его на полпути, опрокидывая обратно и придавливая собственным телом. Суо под ним напрягается, хмурится, открывает рот и закрывает, так и не произнеся ни слова. А потом неуловимым глазу движением перекатывается, подминая под себя. И ухмыляется.  
Они катаются по полу как два ошалевших от весны подростка, наконец дорвавшиеся друг до друга. И вся незамысловатая правда в том, что они действительно подростки, а на дворе цветёт апрель, и Мунаката позволяет себе просто наслаждаться ситуацией. Не отпустить, нет, это было бы недопустимо, но хотя бы на толику ослабить титановую пружину самоконтроля.  
В итоге ему каким-то чудом удаётся извернуться, и Суо опять оказывается на лопатках. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, не рвётся, не скалится, лишь смотрит с каким-то затаённым любопытством, а потом твёрдые мышцы расслабляются, он как будто весь обмякает, только прикрывает глаза и растягивает губы в подозрительно дружелюбной улыбке:  
– Как хочешь. Вообще-то мог просто сказать, мне всё равно в какой позиции.  
Он один из немногих, кому раз за разом удаётся удивлять. Мунаката уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, или отчитать, или просто сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не находится, а Суо пользуется этим беззастенчиво. Поцелуй жалит и жжёт нутро; Мунаката и не хочет иного, иной ему не нужен. Он шарит руками по торсу, задирает футболку и гладит крепкие мышцы пресса, неосторожно царапает, заставляя вздрогнуть, а затем с силой проводит ногтями, заставляя выгнуться и прижаться плотнее. Футболка летит в сторону. Суо морщится от соприкосновения голой кожи с холодным полом, зябко ведёт плечами.  
– Может всё-таки на диван? – кивком указывает направление, а потом вдруг ухмыляется, будто задумал гадость. И не разочаровывает: – Конечно, не то ложе, что пару лет назад, но штука добротная.  
Мунаката закатывает глаза. Шальная улыбка сама просится наружу.  
Диван проминается под их общим весом, от остатков одежды избавляются в четыре руки. Мунаката плывёт – красивая, породистая тварь, раскинувшись, лежит прямо перед ним и ждёт. Нагая и, кажется, даже не подозревающая о существовании слова «смущение». Кого другого в такой ситуации впору было бы назвать беззащитным, но цепкий, внимательный взгляд подёрнутых возбуждением глаз не даёт обмануться. Суо позволяет собой любоваться, но полагает, что есть куда более приятные вещи, доступные двум людям, которым случилось оказаться в одной постели. Он приподнимается на локте, чтобы утянуть за собой вниз, чувствительно кусает губу и беззастенчиво обхватывает сильными, восхитительно длинными ногами, толкаясь вверх. В который раз напоминая требующего внимания и ласки кота – с теми же присущими кошачьим наглостью и самоуверенностью. И Мунаката не отказывает ему в этой ласке. Треплет по взмокшим вихрам, гладит позвонки и ведёт рукой ниже, сминая ягодицу, пока вторую ладонь удерживает на животе, придавливая к дивану. Суо под ним ёрзает, и вздрагивает, и то и дело пытается подорваться вверх, но словно сам себя одёргивает и лишь мажет широкими влажными движениями языка по чужой шее, вылизывая суматошно бьющуюся жилку и линию подбородка.  
– Такой нетерпеливый, – улыбаясь, шепчет ему в губы Мунаката.  
Суо ответу предпочитает действие. Просовывает руку между их телами, грубоватым жестом обхватывает оба члена и глушит собственный стон чужим. Очень прямолинейно.  
– Где у тебя?..  
Ответный мученический стон и что-то больше всего похожее на «зануда» Мунаката предпочитает проигнорировать. В конце концов, не для себя старается. Не только для себя.  
Суо свешивается с края дивана, опирается рукой на пол и долго шарит в ящиках стола, пока Мунаката пытается справиться с неожиданно сбившимся дыханием и по-детски хулиганским желанием отвесить звонкий шлепок по открывшейся взгляду крепкой заднице.  
Раздаётся ворчливое «нашёл» – очень вовремя, потому что схватку с самим собой Мунаката уже почти проиграл.  
Суо вскрикивает, когда его за ногу втягивают назад, но возражать и не думает, потому что в потемневших глазах обычно отмороженного Мунакаты клубится что-то такое, что заставляет его то и дело облизывать пересохшие губы и нетерпеливо скрести пальцами по покрывалу. Кусанаги считает, что Мунаката Рейши – не тот человек, с которым следует иметь что-то общее, но любопытная тварь внутри Суо всякий раз заинтересованно смотрит в его сторону и разве что когтями не перебирает от удовольствия. С ней Суо не может, да и не хочет спорить. Ему тоже интересно наблюдать за Мунакатой.  
Неторопливо ворочающиеся в голове мысли отвлекают, и прикосновение прохладных пальцев ко входу становится неожиданным. Первым порывом хочется отодвинуться, закрыться, но в поле зрения попадает объект размышлений, и желание увернуться мгновенно улетучивается. Наконец-то этот придурок перестал тормозить.  
Радость оказывается преждевременной, потому что Мунаката смакует каждую минуту, каждое мгновение оказанного доверия. Под пальцами горит и гнётся живое воплощение силы и инстинктов, вздрагивающее при каждом глубоком движении, вызывающе и пошло раздвигающее колени. Мунаката обхватывает свободной рукой прижимающийся к животу член, обводит большим пальцем головку и задаёт неспешный, дразнящий ритм. Суо хватает буквально на минуту, а затем он рычит и требует:  
– Хватит.  
Хватит, так хватит. Признаться, Мунаката не очень уверен, что не сдался бы первым, продержись Суо чуть дольше. Рука уже тянется к плечу, помочь перевернуться, но Суо отбивает её, не отводя взгляда.  
– Нет. Так.  
Мунаката коротко кивает. Его не должно задевать, что верят ему не достаточно для того, чтоб подставить спину – полученное уже намного превышает то, на что он рассчитывал, – но внутри почему-то неприятно цепляет. Пусть.  
Войти целиком получается не с первого раза, Суо внутри чертовски узкий и, вопреки показной уверенности, расслабляется далеко не сразу. Мунакате приходится успокаивающе гладить по вздымающимся бокам и влажным бёдрам, срывать с плотно сжатых губ быстрые поцелуи. А потом он кое-как начинает двигаться и едва не сбивается, когда Суо неожиданно низко и гортанно стонет. Чёрт, – думает Мунаката, – если он сделает так ещё хоть пару раз, всё закончится раньше, чем успеет начаться. Суо его мыслей явно не слышит и беспокойства не разделяет. И Мунаката пьёт эти стоны, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить, и едва рождённые звуки вибрируют на собственном языке.  
Мунаката не может определить, в самом ли деле температура в комнате повышается на несколько градусов, или ему только кажется. По венам растекается пламя, с каждой секундой всё ближе подбираясь к пульсирующему внизу живота клубку, пока не затапливает и его, заставляя жмуриться и сжимать зубы на тонкой коже у основания шеи.  
Когда находятся силы приподняться на руках, с удивлением обнаруживается, что Суо улыбается, одновременно поглаживая его ногой по пояснице и задумчиво ощупывая свежее место укуса. В итоге светлеет лицом, будто совершил чудесное открытие, и изрекает:  
– Знакомое ощущение...  
Мунаката честно хочет стукнуть его чем-нибудь, но вместо этого он перехватывает нахальную ногу за лодыжку, смотрит, как ценитель на произведение искусства, игнорируя вялые попытки Суо вернуть имущество в собственное пользование. Ласково поглаживает выпирающую косточку и наконец отпускает, склоняясь вниз и глубоко целуя, одновременно находя рукой всё ещё крепко стоящий член и подводя к краю, глотая ещё один стон.  
Единственное, чего опасается Мунаката – это последующего разговора. Он кое-как может объяснить себе, что это было, но если вопрос задаст Суо... Впрочем, виновник беспокойства тут же решает проблему сам. Мунаката прислушивается и даже склоняется ближе, чтоб рассмотреть, но только убеждается – нет, ему не показалось. Эта скотина действительно умудрилась отключиться. В такой ситуации. Уму непостижимо. С другой стороны, ему совершенно не обязательно здесь ночевать, им всё равно не светит то, что люди называют нормальными отношениями, но уйди он сейчас – очень уж будет походить на банальное бегство, а Мунаката никогда ни от чего не бегал...  
Утро встречает бьющим наотмашь по глазам солнцем и запахом завтрака, доносящимся из-за двери. Мунаката ощущает спиной странное, на удивление уютное тепло и привычным жестом шарит по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках очков, но не находит ни их, ни тумбочки. А потом вспоминает. Суо за спиной мирно посапывает, и Мунаката решает сперва привести себя в порядок, а дальше... а дальше по обстоятельствам. Осторожно высвобождается из некрепких объятий, подбирает с пола разбросанную одежду и морщится, находя её предсказуемо измятой. Когда он выбирается из душа, Суо всё ещё бессовестно дрыхнет, не обращая никакого внимания на попытки уже отчаявшихся солнечных лучей добудиться и его. Мунаката подходит ближе, смотрит с минуту на расслабленное лицо, трогает за плечо. Потом пробует потрясти. Потом несильно дёргает за прядку волос и зовёт. Суо дышит глубоко и размеренно, и на Мунакату ему плевать так же, как на надоедливое светило. Вот только первому упорства не занимать у второго. В ход идут хлопки и попытки подуть в ухо, брызги холодной воды из обнаруженной на окне бутылки, стягивание одеяла... впрочем, этот метод явно неудачный, и Мунаката возвращает тряпку обратно, как только убеждается в бесполезности очередного метода. Он беспокойно выглядывает в коридор, вкусные запахи врываются в комнату, но в поле видимости никого, а оставлять Суо одного и разгуливать по чужому дому он не решается. Вернувшись назад, пробует всерьёз проанализировать ситуацию, но в голову лезет только дурацкая сказка о спящей красавице. Чушь какая.  
К моменту, как Мунаката уже всерьёз обдумывает проверить – какая же это чушь, и опять берётся за голое гладкое плечо, сзади раздаётся скрип, и он едва успевает задавить порыв дёрнуться в сторону, тут же кляня себя за рефлекс. Как будто его застали за чем-то постыдным, право.  
В щель просовывается голова Кусанаги, который мгновенно оценивает ситуацию и кивает:  
– Услышал шаги, решил, что вы уже встали. Я там завтрак приготовил, спускайтесь. – И опять улыбается той своей понимающей улыбочкой, от которой у Мунакаты начинают тревожно ныть зубы. – Так ты его не добудишься.  
И исчезает из проёма, деликатно притворив за собой дверь.  
Мунаката скрипит многострадальными зубами, резко оборачивается и недовольно смотрит на уже успевшую его достать – а ведь утро толком и не началось! – «красавицу». Рука скользит от плеча выше, зарывается в жёсткие волосы... Мунаката вздыхает и любовно припечатывает бедовую голову об стену, тщательно соизмеряя силу. И – о, чудо.  
Суо сонно хлопает глазами, не без труда фокусирует взгляд на рассерженном лице и в немом вопросе приподнимает брови.  
Мунакате остаётся только возвести очи горе.

Им двадцать один.  
Мунаката бережно укладывает голову бессознательного Суо себе на колени, и треплет по волосам. С кончиков соскакивают крохотные искры, кусают ласкающие пальцы.  
Кусанаги хочет тронуть его за локоть, но останавливается. Смотрит с плохо скрываемым беспокойством.  
Инициация Красного Короля прошла успешно. Кто бы мог подумать. Мунаката чувствует, как нагревается кожа над его коленями – сквозь несколько слоёв одежды чувствует. Под этой кожей теперь ворочается огненный, самый что ни есть настоящий зверь. Теперь в несколько раз более ненасытный, и кто знает, чем придётся утолять его голод.

 

_© Remira, 31/12/12_


End file.
